Zechs and Noin untitled
by Shockwave
Summary: How Zechs and Noin get together. Sidestory to my epic, but can stand alone
1. Default Chapter

Hi

Hi!

I know, bad me! Starting another story when my epic is unfinished? Actually this is a sidestory to my epic that can also stand-alone. I've got one of these planned for all of the major couples in my epic. Looks like Zechs and Noin are up first. {evil maniacal laugh}. Please note that I do not own these characters and all things contained herein are the product of my sick little mind. Enjoy!

Zechs wearily peeled the flightsuit from his sore and aching body before stepping into the shower. (ooooh, nude Zechs…. Drool) He let the steaming water soothe the various aches and pains as he washed the grime of a really long and really messy mission off. The soap stung in his cuts as he lathered slowly, removing the sweat and the blood from his pale skin. He luxuriated in the sensation of being clean for a few moments before turning the shower off and stepping out. {That uniform is trashed} he thought as he wrapped a towel around his middle. He snagged another to dry his platinum mane with and exited the bathroom. {I'm going to have to get some more from stores before I go put out another wildfire.} 

He finished drying off and slid into bed, wincing as various sore spots came in contact with the sheets. However, he didn't feel the discomfort for long as his overstressed body took control. He was in a safe location and flat. No more excuse was necessary and he quickly became unconscious.

When Zechs awoke the next day, it was late afternoon. He stretched and winced as the movement pulled at sore muscles. He got out of bed gingerly and stumbled over to the kitchenette. {I hope there's something in there that isn't terminally moldy,} he thought as the rumbling in his stomach became deafening. He reached for the handle of the fridge only to draw it back in disgust at the thick film of dust that now covered it. He glanced around and saw the same film of dust coating everything in the apartment except the bed and the path between the door and the bathroom. {Ugh,} he thought {When was the last time I did more than shower and sleep here…..} He trailed off trying to remember when that last time had been. 

He was still trying to remember when he heard a laugh behind him. He whirled around to see Noin leaning in his doorway in full Preventer uniform, "If you're trying to remember the last time you were here for more than 6 hours, it was more than 3 months ago. You're lucky you have quarters in the barracks. A landlord would have assumed you were dead."

"Noin," Zechs inclined his head in greeting, gratefully that he had enough presence of mind to put on clothing before he had had gone in search of sustenance. Just the sight of her filled a craving as intense as his physical hunger. "What can I do for you?"

Noin arched an eyebrow {It would serve him right if I told him to be on my bed, nude, with a bow, in one hour. The man just can't take a hint. Maybe the direct approach would work.} Shaking her head to rid herself of the tantalizing image she replied, "Une wants to see you ASAP. She probably wants to go over some details from your last mission."

Zechs groaned mentally as he gave Noin an affirmative. {So much for starting my R and R. What on earth could be so important about my last mission that she won't even give me a chance to breathe? Sure, it needs to be done, but why now?} He groaned out loud when he remembered his regulation clothing, or rather lack thereof.

"What's wrong?" Noin asked, puzzled by the groan.

""I seem to have shredded my last uniform on my latest mission. Une will have to wait while I stop by stores to get something decent."

Noin was startled by these words and gave him a measuring look. She really looked at Zechs and was startled by how thin he had become. He had always been slender, but now he was practically skeletal. She also noted the many minor injuries that dotted what was visible of his skin and the way that he swayed ever so slightly on his face. Her face got a slightly canny look. "I'll go to stores and see if they've got anything in your size if you promise me that you will take at least 3 weeks off and rest."

Zechs was startled by Noin's words. Usually she was very polite and demurring. To be so forthright was very atypical and almost frightening. "All right," he said uncertainly, still in shock from her words.

"Good. While I'm looking for clothes, why don't you go to the messhall and eat. You look like shit Zechs." And with that she turned on her heal and left.

{All this from the woman who loves me?} Zechs thought as dust flew from Noin's abrupt departure. He really wasn't blind to Noin's hints and subtle advances, but he didn't consider himself worthy of the honor and preferred to protect her indirectly by dealing with the major problems of peace after war. {I must really look like death warmed over} But Zechs didn't stop to consider his appearance anymore as his stomach took this opportunity to once again deafen him with its demands. "To the messhall then!" as he left his forgotten room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Minna

Hi Minna! Domo Arigato for all the nice reviews. Please keep them coming. Since these are my first stories, I'm still a little nervous about posting. The more reviews, the more pieces I'll put up. Thanks and have fun.

Reminder: I don't own these characters, this is for fun. Please don't sue; I don't even have enough money for pizza. 

{} = Thoughts

Chapter 2

After a large meal and a borrowed uniform, Zechs slowly walked to Lady Une's office. While he felt better for having eaten, he still felt like hell and knew he probably looked it as well. {This had better be important} he thought darkly as he pushed open the door to Une's office.

Une looked up as he came in with a harried smile and with a hushing motion, pointed to the chairs by her desk. Zechs sank into one gratefully and waited for Une to finish her conference call.

-situation with these rebels has gotten out of hand. I demand that you send me a real fighter, someone with authority, instead of all these pansy negotiators. They haven't done a thing to stop the rebels from bombing my facilities. All they do is talk. I want a real soldier or I'm going to start spacing the rebels- A nasal voice blustered over the vidlink.

"I understand, Sir" Une's voice came crisply. "I'll send a more active representative within the hour. Please be patient until he arrives and help him when he gets there."

-All right, but he better get here soon and do something about those damn rebels- The voice whined before the call cut off. Une raised her hand to her temples to massage them for a moment before turning to the officer before her. {Funny} she thought wryly {how the man who was once the greatest thorn in my side could become my savior.}

Zechs blood had run cold at the first mention of rebels, and now his tired body was on full alert as he said, "I take it that phone call is my next assignment."

"Yes, unfortunately" Une replied. That was Wesley Carrington the Third. He is the president of Carrington Enterprises Inc., one of the largest colony based businesses. Their main business is the mining and refining of metallic asteroids. He is a very influential member of the L5 council has held many other important political positions. The current situation that requires our attention is on asteroid XL-559. The miners and refining personnel there have declared themselves to be an independent nation..."

"What?!?" Zechs roared, cutting Une off and half rising out of his chair "Not another Mariemaia- rule the world attempt?"

Une's eyes flashed at the mention of her ward, but gave no other sign of having heard the derogatory use of Trieze's daughter's name. "We don't think so. The asteroid has no means of self-propulsion other than the power core for the mining equipment. And that is situated so that it is more likely for an explosion there to destroy the entire asteroid. They do appear to have some weapons and several mining tools could be converted to some rather nasty defense weaponry, but they don't have anything that would have the range to do anything too terrible to anyone but Carrington enterprises."

"Then why are we even involved with this mess? Doesn't this fall more into my sister's realm of concerns?"

"As I said before, Wesley Carrington is a very influential person on L5. He is also something of a manipulative genius. He is twisting part of the charter of the Preventers to suit his purposes. By claiming that the independence of this satellite is like the destruction of part of L5, he has forced us to intervene in what should be a purely diplomatic situation. So far, I have sent only people from the Negotiations department in hopes of mediating this situation. But there hasn't been any progress towards a peacefully resolution and Mr. Carrington keeps threatening to send in his personal security forces to kill the rebels. With things the way they are, I have no choice but to send a full-fledged Preventer. Unfortunately, the only two people who have the clout and the expertise to settle this situation are you and Winner. And with Winner Enterprises being a direct competitor with Carrington Inc., sending Winner would be a bad move. Any movement on his part other than complete surrender of the rebels could be construed as Quatre trying to eliminate the competition for his company. So you're my only choice for this mess."

Milliardo sighed. Long, drawn-out, messy negotiations weren't really his forte and with his current condition, any mission would be a strain. However, the fact remained that he was the only choice for this mission. {I have a duty to my blood as a Peacecraft to settle conflict without bloodshed. Besides, I owe it to these people to keep the peace after the war I caused.} He sighed and straightened his shoulders. "I'll be ready to leave in one hour. Could you send all the reports you have from the negotiators and any information that you have on Carrington enterprises and Mr. Carrington himself to my ship?"

"Done Zechs. Thank you for agreeing to this mission," Une replied, her hands already moving over the keyboard.

Zechs left Une's office and trudged back to his room to pick up his duffel bags and his keys.


End file.
